My Skin
by MorsDelecti
Summary: A song-fic to Natalie Merchant's song 'My Skin.' Elphaba lies awake one night, pondering just how much everything hurts in her life...Yet just how much somethings mean too...First attempt at a Song Fic, it is Gelphie based.


**A/N Ok, this was my first attempt at a song-fic, just thought I'd give it a go. Please tell me what you think! If it's good I might consider making a few more, better than this one though. It was a pretty random choice in song, so I admit I got a little stuck for what to do. There is Gelphieness involved in this, so if you do not approve of this pairing then this is proberly not your thing.  
**

**Disclaimer; I own neither Wicked nor My Skin which belong to Gregory Maguire and Natalie Merchant  
**

Elphaba looked back at herself in the mirror. The strangeness of her emerald coloured skin. The depth in her hazel eyes. Bringing her hands up to eye level, she gazed at them deep in thought.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that I don't understand_

She looked in the mirror once again, thinking about the few people that cared. Nessarose…Fiyero…Glinda… She faked a smile, the pretence lighting up her eyes in a lying sense.

_Your face says these promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them_

Elphaba's mind wondered. Through all the endless passageways of her past. All the times that people had shunned her. All the times people had misjudged her by her appearance alone.

_Because I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

She thought of the differences, if any, she had made to the world around her. Just by living. Good? Bad? Insignificant? Meaningful? Malcontent? She felt her heart constrict at how she had affected all their lives.

_Well content loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart_

All the promises that had been made, yet again had also been broken. All the secrets that had been hidden, yet again had also been revealed…

_They say that promises sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them, no  
I don't need them_

Mistreated. Prejudged. Shunned. Ignored. Hated. Feared. All the feelings compelled towards her.

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

She acted as it never bothered her. But deep down she knew it did. It was all an act. An act to seem Untouchable.

_I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

She didn't want to feel any of the pain they caused. Didn't want to care so much at what they said or did. Didn't want that, but needed to get by…

_Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness_

Slowly, she made her way from the bathroom, toward her bed in silence. She passed Glinda's bed without a word, yet full of thought as she sat on her own.

_I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life_

It hurt. Deep inside. To lock away all her feelings for the blonde girl just a few feet from her. Yet she already knew she caused enough commotion in the girl's life. To confess to emotion would only cause more. She had to remain untouchable…

_I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

The night Glinda came home, tears falling from her eyes, running to her bed. Elphaba had been there for her. Held her close. Just as Glinda had in return. They had never spoken of it since, but it had always been on her mind.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored_

She continued to gaze across at her room-mate as she slept. She looked so peaceful. So calm. As if no trouble in the world existed to her.

_Your face saying promises _

_Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them_

Elphaba gazed at the sleeping beauty, her face lit by the moonlight that filtered through the window. Yet she turned her head away.

_Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness_

She barely noticed as Glinda rose from her sleep and gazed in return.

'Elphie? Are you alright?'

But her question went unanswered as Elphaba looked back up at Glinda at the sound of her voice. Longing to simply confess everything.

_Oh, I need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, I need this_

Elphaba continued to gaze in the darkness, lost in thought as Glinda made her way softly to her green room-mate. Without a word, Glinda reached for her hand.

_Well is it dark enough  
Can you see me  
Do you want me  
Can you reach me  
Or I'm leaving_

Glinda sat beside Elphaba quietly, taking a slender emerald hand in her own pale one. The darkness of the room provided a quiet atmosphere around the two of them. For a moment the air was tense, uncomfortable. Until Elphaba finally turned to her room-mate. Glinda opened her mouth to speak, but was swiftly silenced as Elphaba placed a finger to her lips.

_You better shut your mouth  
And hold your breath  
And kiss me now  
And catch your death  
Oh, I mean this_

Elphaba leaned forward in the silence, knowing what she was about to do was bound to wreck absolutely everything. But for once, she didn't care. She simply laid her lips against Glinda's and kissed her softly in the moonlight. Neither, said a word.

_Oh, I mean this…_


End file.
